


Leokumi week 2019

by ShyCourage



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Chapter two contains tooth rotting fluff, Fluff, Hey this was short notice for me but im doing it, I assure you it's so gay, Kisses, Leokumi Week, M/M, PDA, Pro tip, While keeping it sfw, all kinds - Freeform, dont decide you'll write for a ship week on three hours notice, gays, it's bad for your health I assure you, leo and Takumi are in love goddamnit, this is fluff nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyCourage/pseuds/ShyCourage
Summary: It's leokumi week, and I'm giving them the fluff they deserve
Relationships: Leon | Leo/Takumi
Kudos: 14





	1. Day one: Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be updated as I add chapters! Hopefully I'll be able to post for every day, and hopefully they'll be good
> 
> Update 12/10/2019:  
> I do plan on finishing this! Just probably not... On time. School's been kicking my butt, unfortunately, and i don't have time to write unless it's the weekend. I will update this eventually, though, i hope
> 
> Edit 1/02/2020: i don't think I'll finish this, i am so sorry. Life and mental health got in my way, but the chapters here are both stand alone so dont be afraid of reading them lol

"Come on, we've almost made it!" Leo was smiling, still something of a rare sight, even after the war. A rare sight, but a welcome one.

Takumi smiled back, an equally rare sight. "Leo, my dear prince, it is freezing out here. Are you sure we have to climb all the way to the top of this mountain?"

"'Kumi, it's a hill, not a mountain. The mountains are far bigger, and they have wyverns."

Takumi laughed nervously. Yeah, he's never going to go to the mountains. Nope.

He kept following Leo, looking around. They were walking up a very pretty trail, rocks jutting out of the ground in places, trees bearing the brightest orange and red leaves Takumi had ever seen surrounding them. There were deep yellow goldenrods, and pure white morning glories, and blue hydrangeas all around them. It was the prettiest fall Takumi had ever seen. The coldest, too.

"Where are we going?" Takumi had asked maybe ten times over the past hour of hiking, but he really did want to know, and Leo still had yet to provide him with an answer.

"Well, since we're almost there… It's called the Lookout. It's worth it, trust me."

Wow. Somehow, even while giving an answer, Leo still managed to keep everything about this place a complete mystery. How very Leo. Takumi gave up, realizing that this was the closest he would get to a real answer, and kept following his fiance.

Soon, the dirt path they were following turned into a slightly raised wooden path, taking them above a marsh. Red dragonflies surrounded them, some bumblebees fluttering around the flowers, and a slight mist wrapping curious tendrils around the pair. Takumi let out a breath, awed. It was beautiful.

"Hey, don't think we're done yet. What we're here for is just a little ways ahead." Leo even sounded like he was smirking. Typical.

When they came to the Lookout, Takumi knew. It was impossible not to. The wooden path ended in stairs, which went up about six feet before opening into a large wooden platform, held in the air by stilts. It overlooked a steep drop with a large pond at the bottom, and at the base of the wooded hill was the town that they were staying in. It felt like they were on top of the world. Takumi understood the name of the place, now. Of course it was the Lookout. You could see everything from here.

Leo let out a small laugh, watching Takumi's expression. "Yeah, it's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Takumi breathed, still in awe.

"You know… I always wanted to bring my life partner up here. I especially thought this would make for a lovely place to dance."

Takumi looked to Leo, who was holding a hand out, looking the happiest Takumi ever saw him.

"So," Leo said, "may I have this dance?"

"Always, my love," Takumi responded, taking his hand.


	2. Day two: kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo loves Takumi's kisses, every one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i screamed at the gay multiple times while writing this lolol so I really hope it's cute enough!

Leo had been kissed by many people in his life, by family and friends and past lovers alike. He had to say, though, that his favorite kisses he'd ever gotten were from Takumi.

Sometimes, he would kiss Leo roughly, using his arms, strong from archery, to hold Leo against a wall, or their bed, or a nearby tree. Whatever they were closest to. Takumi would hold Leo in place with his arms while his tongue ravaged the other man's mouth, the taste of honey on Takumi's tongue. 

Other times, Takumi would kiss Leo slowly, sweetly. He would start those kisses chaste, eyes and lips closed, before gently licking his way into Leo's mouth. Takumi would usually hug Leo softly, carefully running a hand through his hair and making sure Leo knew just how much Takumi needed him, how much he loved him. 

Of course, there are many kinds of kisses, not limited to lips on lips.

Takumi would often kiss Leo's cheek. Sometimes it was to wake Leo up, his cheek being peppered with little kisses. Or Takumi would need to go check something, and he would press a quick kiss to the top of Leo's cheekbone before running off. 

Takumi liked to greet Leo by kissing his hands, lips warm against them. When Leo asked why, Takumi simply explained that Leo's hands were always cold, and kisses warm them up well, do they not?

Don't think that Leo didn't have his own brand of kisses in exchange. Of course he did. Leo wasn't that kind of man, all take and no give.

Leo liked to kiss Takumi slowly and thoroughly, the kind of kiss that would linger and still leave Takumi panting, trying to catch his breath. Leo would gently tangle his fingers in Takumi's hair, keeping Takumi close as he kissed the other man senseless.

Despite the way his lips on lips kisses were, Leo's type of cute and chaste were just that. Cute and chaste.

Leo liked to kiss the top of Takumi's head, especially when he would brush Takumi's hair. Every time he felt the brush get caught in a knot, every time Takumi would hiss because Leo accidentally hurt him, Leo would kiss the top of his head between muttered apologies. Takumi always said it was okay, but Leo would do it anyway.

Leo's favorite two kinds of kisses to give Takumi were his favorites for the same reason. Whenever he kissed Takumi's forehead or the tip of Takumi's nose, Takumi would scrunch his nose up, close his eyes, and draw up his shoulders as he bent his head. It was one of the cutest expressions Leo had ever seen on his beloved. Takumi used to pretend to be mad at Leo for getting him to make that expression, but after a while he accepted it, and Leo had reason to believe that it was Takumi's favorite of Leo's kisses.

All together, they both had a large inventory of kisses for each other, and Corrin liked to pretend to be annoyed by the amount of PDA.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, kudos, comments, and constructive criticism are welcome and appreciated!


End file.
